Freak On A Leash
by EmoGoth93
Summary: Peter and MJ are married. Venom and Carnage are at peace and help patrol the city. What happens when a telepathic vampire with a symbiote and a revengefilled heart stumbles into NYC. Rated M for sexual situationsviolencelanguage. VenomxOCxCarnage


**Disclaimer**: I do_**not**_own any form of Spider-Man in _**anyway**_. If I did, there would be a lot of Venom and Spider smut, as well as Venom and Carnage. I _**do**_, however, own my OC, Electa Vivaelida, and anyone who copies her without my permission will be sued for everything they've got, capeesh?

_**

* * *

**_

_**A New Face Revealed and the Black Widow Appears!**_

Peter let out a faint hiss of air. He was currently in his kitchen, having a stare down with Venom and Carnage. "The hell do you mean, 'There's another symbiote near here'?!" he gritted out. "**Exactly what we say**," Venom replied, his usually giddy demeanor dead serious. "And what do you expect me to do about it?" Parker snapped, glaring at his arch-nemesis. "_Well, you could help us track it down and see whether it's a threat or not_," Carnage suggested sarcastically, "_Or you could sit on your ass while we do all the work._" Peter's glare switched from Venom to Carnage, to Venom, to Carnage, and finally on the wall between them. "Fine," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Give me five minutes, then I'll be ready." The two symbiotes nodded, and walked out of the kitchen. "What have I gotten myself into?" he moaned, holding his head in his hands.

The subject of their conversation walked out of the local supermarket, holding two bags of groceries on each arm. She was a rather small, petite teenager of about eighteen with a slightly larger than average bust and a gothic demeanor. Her hair was a long, sleek black mane, and her eyes were silver, which usually caused people to stare. Put that with her pale skin, tendency to avoid social situations at all costs, and her always wearing dark colors, and you can probably figure out why people tended to avoid her, when they weren't staring. She groaned, wishing sorely that her job hadn't forced her to move from Maine to New York. _'Wonderful. I get a new life, a new house, and a city stock-full of staring strangers,'_ she thought sarcastically. Her only comfort came from knowing that she was able to bring her pets with her: one Siamese cat and one Siamese kitten. _'I wonder what the night will bring…'_ she sighed and shook her head, continuing on her way.

Peter Parker, who was now dressed in his almost-skin-tight Spiderman outfit (it had caused quite a few women to try and persuade him to stay with them for the night), walked out onto the balcony of his small apartment where Venom and Carnage were at. The three stood in the pale moonlight, staring at each other quietly. Finally, Spidey webbed off, and Venom and Carnage leapt after him, Venom taking the lead. "Do you know where it's at?" Peter shouted above the rushing of the wind. "**We last sensed it near the supermarket on the east side of town!**" Venom replied, "**But we don't know if Carnage knows where it is at…**" "_It's walking slowly west, closer to the heart of town!_" Carnage snapped, lunging in front of Venom. It only took them about six minutes to fully web (Venom and Carnage "webbed" using the symbiote, whatever you call that) over to where the source of the symbiote was radiating from. What they saw startled all of them.

The girl tensed when her "other" informed her of two other symbiotes, as well as someone who had spider-like abilities. Her head whipped up to observe the roof-line to her right, and she glared at the three once she spotted them. She set the four bags down and covered them with a bit of her symbiote, walking into the closest alley. She turned around when she reached the farthest wall and saw exactly what she knew she would see: the spider and the two symbiotes had formed a wall that blocked one of her only escapes. The only other way was to go up, but she figured that they could web her back down before she got too far. The spider was the first to break the silence, "Who are you?" "Which 'who' do you want?" was her reply, "My name, my spirit, or my mind?" "All three, if you'd be so polite," he answered. "Hmmm…" she stared at him thoughtfully, "My name is Electa Vivaelida, my spirit is Fox, and my mind is Blood. Now you must introduce yourselves as well."

Spiderman twitched. _'Electa Vivaelida. Electa Vivaelida, why does that name sound so familiar?'_ He shrugged before replying, "If you want my real name, search elsewhere, because I've got to keep that a secret. However, the city knows me as 'Spiderman'. I suppose my spirit and mind would be the spider…" He trailed off when he noticed she was snickering behind her hand, "What's so funny?" "'Spiderman'? What possessed you to pick _that_ name? Why not something _really_ creepy, like, oh, 'The Human Spider'?" "I was considering that, actually," he said defensively, "but there was this introducer guy at the boxing match I went to so I could earn money for a car, and when I told him he snorted and called me 'Spiderman'. The name just sort of stuck." She arched an eyebrow, "Really, now? I can't _believe_ he didn't call you that." Her voice dripped sarcasm. "Anyway," Spiderman continued, trying to get off the topic of his name, "The symbiote on my left is Venom, and the other one is Carnage. They…hey, wait a minute! Are you the transfer student Dr. Connors was talking about?" "You must be a student in my class, if you've heard about me," she replied coolly, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get home." With that, she leapt over him, leaving Parker cursing himself for ever bringing Dr. Connors up.

Electa smirked, realizing that, now that she knew that the man who called himself Spiderman was in her science class, it would be easy to figure out his identity. Look for the one who had a familiar voice, and seemed eager to avoid the topic of his personal relations to Spiderman and viola! You had him cornered. She hummed a quiet version of paramore's "Emergency", deciding that life in the Big, Rotten Apple wouldn't be as bad as she thought…as long as she no longer had those encounters with the web-head. "Hey! The genius with brown hair and hazel eyes!" she called, causing the young man who fit her description to look in her direction. She beckoned to him, and he walked over, twitching nervously. "Are you Peter Parker?" she asked. He nodded. "Is it true? That you take pictures of Spiderman for the Daily Bugle?" Electa inquired, barely restraining herself from grinning like a Cheshire cat when his eyes widened slightly in alarm. He nodded again. "Oh. Well, give the Spider my regards when you see him, will you?" Lowering her voice down to a low hiss, she added, "Although I suppose that won't be necessary, will it, Spiderman?"

"Midgey? Midgey? Oh, Midgeeeeyyyy? Where are you?" Electa sighed, running a hand through her now short hair. She had cut it, but it still barely touched the tops of her shoulders. Any shorter than that and she would have had a seizure when she couldn't run her hands through it. A faint meow sounded from behind her closed bathroom door, and she opened it, only for the Siamese kitten she'd been looking for to walk out, purring her thanks. "I'm sorry Midgey," she apologized, picking the cat up and cuddling it, "Did I shut you in the bathroom by mistake?" Midgey meowed, flicking his tail towards the clock. "Ah! I'm going to be late! Thanks a bunch Midgey!!" Electa exclaimed, grabbing her bag and running out the door.

Peter sighed, glancing for what felt like the millionth time at Electa's empty seat. _'Where is she? She's usually not __**this**__ late…'_ And, almost as though she was waiting for someone to call her name, Electa walked into the classroom with a sheepish smile on her face. "Well, Miss Electa, glad you decided to join us. Take your seat, if you don't mind," Dr. Connors raised an eyebrow. "Er, sorry I'm late, Dr. Connors. I ran into some complications on the way here," she apologized, ducking her head. "I…see;" Dr. Connors said slowly, "anyway, take your seat, Electa. We're studying fusion at the moment." Peter caught her gaze as she walked to the seat beside his, and his brows furrowed when she gave him a small grin and mouthed 'I've got something for you'. _'What could she possibly have for me?'_

Electa stood by Dr. Connors desk. It was well after class was finished, and she was patiently waiting while he filled out papers. She hoped Peter was being patient as well; she still had to give him his 'surprise'. "Now," Dr. Connors asked, looking up at her, "Why were you so late?" "I walked, and my apartment is halfway across town," Electa replied, shifting from one foot to another. Dr. Connors raised an eyebrow at this, "Why not get a taxi? It might have saved you some time." "There was a lot of traffic," she answered, then her voice dropped slightly in embarrassment, "and I'm slightly claustrophobic." He gave her an understanding smile, "I see. Well, try to leave a little earlier tomorrow, okay? I don't want to have to fail you because you're late to class again." She nodded, "Thank you, Dr. Connors." Turning on her heel, she walked out of the building and to the front of the campus, where Peter stood, tapping his foot impatiently. "Hey," she greeted when she reached him. "You said you had something for me?" he replied coolly, watching her with a faint glare. "Yeah," she nodded, reaching into her messenger bag, "Ah! Here it is!" She handed him the folded piece of paper. He stared at it, "What is this?" "Unfold it and see," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Peter glanced at Electa, and then unfolded the white paper. What was there made him gasp. A sketched picture of Mary Jane stared out at him, her green eyes sparkling with her smile. Everything about it was perfected: from the color of her skin to the dimples in her cheeks.


End file.
